With developments in the education industry, students seek access to course-related information and their own course work, anywhere, anytime. Students want current, relevant, interesting and engaging course materials and assignments taught by teachers, instructors, counselors and advisors who are aware of student's educational and professional path and goals based on a clear map of course progress and degree program. Enabling and facilitating students' online activities around their campus is a major consideration in providing the desired student experience.
Online education now demands providing educational services to a diverse global audience from different cultural backgrounds. Education providers face the challenge of providing high quality education across a diverse student population. Educational programs must provide skills that students can apply in their lives and professions to make a real difference in the real world. Educators must strive to create a community of learners connected to one another. A learning management system (LMS), as referred to in the art, is software for delivering, tracking and managing training of students. LMSs range from systems for managing student training records to software for distributing courses over the Internet and offering features for online collaboration. In many instances, LMSs are used to automate record-keeping as well as to register students for classroom and online courses. Self-registration, faculty-led learning, learning workflow, the provision of on-line learning (e.g., read and understand), on-line assessment, management of continuous professional education (CPE), collaborative learning (e.g., application sharing, discussion threads), and learning resource management (e.g., instructors, facilities,
FIG. 1 depicts a known LMS 10, including one offered by Blackboard, WebCT, Moodle, eCollege and others, which allows a faculty member to place his or her courses, in whole or in part, online. As depicted, the faculty 12 plays a central role for mediating between a student 13, presenting course content 15 and assessing a student 14. LMSs 10 usually provide all-inclusive learning environments for faculty and students, with the faculty 12 disseminating instructional material specific to a course of study amongst students. As such, the faculty member serves as the facilitator, assessor and content developer.
Conceptually, there is no difference between the role of a teacher in conventional LMSs 10 and the role of a teacher in a bricks and mortar classroom. In both cases, the students are grouped and assigned a specific teacher. The teacher introduces all course content and materials into the classroom and mediates and assesses the learning process of the student. Thus, under LMS 10, the web is a tool to replicate, as closely as possible, the traditional classroom environment and the LMS 10 is limited by its system boundaries, just as the physical classroom is limited by four walls and doors.
With advances in content and media delivery technologies, the LMS model has not fully taken advantage of the available features for educating students. For example, such advances allow students to access educational content not only via laptops and desktops, but also smart phones, PDA's, iPods, Netbooks and eBooks. It is, for example, estimated that the majority of prospective student market has a smart phone or PDA, with advances content delivery capabilities via downloadable applications or by content streaming. These new devices have enabled users access to podcasting, wikis, blogs, web cams, eBook readers, MP3 players, social networks and virtual learning environments.
Conventional LMS developers' attempt in incorporating new features into their existing systems in some cases can result in significant developments cost in redesigning their content to incorporate the functionality of these new technologies. In other cases, the developers may have to open up their system platform through application programming interfaces (API's) to “bolt on” new technological capabilities. LMS redesign investment may be expensive, especially when new development work may not be able to keep up with the proliferation of ever advancing technologies and features. Opening up platforms through APIs may present a significant competitive disadvantage to LMS vendors and service providers who have invested heavily in their proprietary instructional material delivery systems.
Additionally, educational services are increasingly offered over global networks of institutions and universities. For example, Laureate Education Inc., the assignee of the present application, currently offers accredited campus-based and online courses in a wide variety of programs, including undergraduate and graduate degree programs and specializations, to nearly a wide range of students in numerous countries. Such a global educational network requires supporting learning environments that are tailored to bring to students a global perspective blended with a local point of view, creating a truly multicultural, career-oriented educational experience for students. For example, the educational experience may be a career-focused or licensing program, a multi-year undergraduate degree program, or master's and/or doctorate degree program in any one of a number of fields including engineering, education, business, health care, hospitality, architecture, and information technology, etc.
The advent of social networking platforms is impacting the way(s) in which learners engage with technology in general. Curriculum uses of social networking services also can include sharing curriculum-related resources. Educators tap into user-generated content to find and discuss curriculum-related content for students. Responding to the popularity of social networking services among many students, teachers are increasingly using social networks to supplement teaching and learning in traditional classroom environments as they can provide new opportunities for enriching existing curriculum through creative, authentic and/or flexible, non-linear learning experiences. Some social networks, such as English, baby! and LiveMocha, are explicitly education-focused and couple instructional content with an educational peer environment. The Web 2.0 technologies built into most social networking services promote conferencing, interaction, creation, research on a global scale, enabling educators to share, remix, and repurpose curriculum resources. In short, social networking services can become research networks as well as learning network.
The use of online social networks by school libraries is also increasingly prevalent, and they are being used to communicate with potential library users, as well as extending the services provided by individual school libraries. Educators and advocates of new digital literacies are confident that social networking encourages the development of transferable, technical, and social skills of value in formal and informal learning. In a formal learning environment, goals or objectives are determined by an outside department or agency. Tweeting, instant messaging, or blogging enhances student involvement. Students who would not normally participate in class are more apt to partake through social network services. Networking allows participants the opportunity for just-in-time learning and higher levels of engagement. The use of social networking allows educators to enhance the prescribed curriculum. When learning experiences are infused into a website that students utilize every day for fun, students realize that learning can and should be a part of everyday life.
Social networking services foster learning through what is described as a “Participatory Culture.” A participatory culture consists of a space that allows engagement, sharing, mentoring, and an opportunity for social interaction. Participants of social network services may avail themselves of this opportunity. Informal learning, in the forms of participatory and social learning online, is an excellent tool for teachers to sneak in material and ideas that students will identify with, and therefore, in a secondary manner, students will learn skills that would normally be taught in a formal setting in the more interesting and engaging environment of social learning. Sites like Twitter provide students with the opportunity to converse and collaborate with others in real time. Social networking services provide a virtual “space” for learners.
Social networks focused on supporting relationships between teachers and their students are now used for learning, educator professional development, and content sharing. Ning for teachers, TermWiki, Learn Central, TeachStreet and other sites are being built to foster relationships that include educational blogs, eportfolios, formal and ad hoc communities, as well as communication such as chats, discussion threads, and synchronous forums. These sites also have content sharing and rating features.
Laureate Education Inc.'s U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009-0311658 A1, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses “System And Method For Collaborative Development Of Online Courses And Programs Of Study” over a social network. A database stores an initial framework that defines a sequence of learning units for creating a desired learning environment for students. The learning units are identified by corresponding learning unit identifiers. A plurality of workstations coupled to the network are used for entry of reviewer information by the participants using the learning environment created for the students. The reviewer information comprise one or more comments entered by one participant about a learning unit and a rank entered by another participant about the comment, with the rank being correlated with a defined ranking standard. A processor processes the rank according to a predefined criteria to produce a ranking result that is associated with a learning unit identifier. The ranking result is used for associating learning content to the learning unit identified by the learning unit identifier.
Laureate Education Inc.'s U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2009-0291426 A1, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an “Educational System For Presenting One Or More Learning Units To Students In Different Learning Environments”, where each unit is associated with an assessment information relating to students. A digital rights and asset management application controls access to the content associated with each one of said one or more units according to corresponding unit identifiers. An assessment application, e.g., a grade book application, stores assessment information derived from presenting the content to said one or more users in the first and second interactive environments, including social networks, with the unit identifier correlating the assessment information with the units.
Social networking sites share a variety of technical features that allow individuals to: construct a public/semi-public profile, articulate a list of other users that they share a connection with, and view their list of connections within the system. The most basic of these are visible profiles with a list of “friends” who are also users of the site. A profile is generated from answers to questions, such as age, location, interests, etc. Some sites allow users to upload pictures, add multimedia content, or modify the look and feel of the profile. Others, e.g., Facebook, allow users to enhance their profile by adding modules or “Applications.” Many sites allow users to post blog entries, search for others with similar interests and compile and share lists of contacts. User profiles often have a section dedicated to comments from friends and other users. To protect user privacy, social networks typically have controls that allow users to choose who can view their profile, contact them, add them to their list of contacts, and so on. Some social networks have additional features, such as the ability to create groups that share common interests or affiliations, upload or stream live videos, and hold discussions in forums.
Companies have begun to merge business technologies and solutions, such as cloud computing, with social networking concepts. Instead of connecting individuals based on social interest, companies are developing interactive communities that connect individuals based on shared business needs or experiences. Many provide specialized networking tools and applications that can be accessed via their websites, such as LinkedIn. Others companies, such as Monster.com, have been steadily developing a more “socialized” feel to their career center sites to harness some of the power of social networking sites. These more business related sites have their own nomenclature for the most part but the most common naming conventions are “Vocational Networking Sites” or “Vocational Media Networks”, with the former more closely tied to individual networking relationships based on social networking principles.
An activity stream is a list of recent activities performed by an individual, typically on a single website. For example, Facebook's News Feed is an activity stream. When users are logged into Facebook, a News Feed presents constantly updated list of their friends' Facebook activity. The News Feed highlights information that includes profile changes, upcoming events, and birthdays, among other updates. The News Feed also shows conversations taking place between the walls of a user's friends. An integral part of the News Feed interface is the Mini-Feed, a news stream on the user's profile page that shows updates about that user. Unlike in the News Feed, the user can delete events from the Mini-Feed after they appear so that they are no longer visible to profile visitors. News Feed shows top stories and most recent stories in one feed, and the option to highlight stories to make them top stories, as well as to un-highlight stories. The News Feed allow users to view recent stories first.
Since the proliferation of activity streams on websites, there have been calls to standardize the format so that websites could interact with a stream provided by another website. The Activity Streams project, for example, is an effort to develop an activity stream protocol to syndicate activities across social Web applications. Activity Streams is an open format specification for activity stream protocols, which are used to syndicate activities taken in social web applications and services, similar to those in Facebook, Newsfeed, FriendFeed, the Movable Type Action Streams plugin, etc. Several major websites with activity stream implementations have already opened up their activity streams to developers to use, including Facebook and MySpace. Facebook Desktop for Adobe AIR lets users see a running timeline, or stream, of the activities of their friends on a desktop computer or even on a cell phone. Though activity stream arises from social networking, nowadays it has become an essential part of business software. Enterprise social software is used in different types of companies to organize their internal communication and acts as an important addition to traditional corporate intranet. Such major collaboration software like Jive Software, Yammer, or Chatter offer activity stream as a separate product. At the same time other major software providers, such as tibbr, Central Desktop, and Wrike offer activity stream as an integrated part of their collaboration software solution.
With advances in information technologies, there exists a need for an educational system that allows a student to engage in a wide range of activity streams.